Qui es tu ?
by Sirenelunaire
Summary: Qui es-tu ?  Je le murmure, le crie, le pleure, le bredouille, le hurle ; inlassablement. Simple phrase répétée à l'infinie pour qu'enfin, prisonnière de ma mémoire fêlée, je m'évade et me souvienne.


Disclamer : Tout appartient à **J.K Rowling**. Sauf, cette courte histoire. :)

Notes de l'auteure : Mon premier OS publié sur le site, ça se fête, non ? Moi, en tous cas, je suis contente de vous le présenter. Il vaut mieux le lire en écoutant une chanson qui s'appelle Mr. Gaunt Pt 1000 de Soap&Skin. M'enfin, c'est juste un conseil. Ah, et j'oubliais : **Bonne lecture **!

* * *

><p>«Qui es-tu ?»<p>

Je le murmure, le crie, le pleure, le bredouille, le hurle ; inlassablement. Simple phrase répétée à l'infinie pour qu'enfin, prisonnière de ma mémoire fêlée, je m'évade et me souvienne.

A force, je m'épuise.

Cependant je continue parce que j'espère encore. Quoi ? Seulement des réponses. Oui, juste des réponses... Mais mon reflet se tait. Et ce stupide miroir me renvoie sans une once de répit la même image flétrie. Moi ; perdue, décharnée, dévastée, cherchant en vain la mélodie du bonheur depuis longtemps enterrée.

Des brides d'anciens éclats de rire me reviennent à l'esprit, comme des bonbons colorés, doucement sucrés mais qui ferait du mal. Je ne me reconnais pas, ou plus. Il paraît qu'avant son passage, j'étais jolie. Il paraît. Mais je ne me reconnais pas. Plus. A présent que mon passé s'efface, je devine sans effort mon futur. La mort se rapproche inexorablement de mon faible corps. Et j'ai peur.

Qui m'a donc volé ainsi, ma vie ? Le temps. C'est bien le temps qui l'a emporté. Je le reconnais, je n'ai pas assez pris garde aux années qui passaient. Rapidement. Un peu trop. J'aimerais tant pouvoir le remonter ! Retourner quelques instants en présence de tous ceux j'aime, comme avant. Mais il est tard maintenant. Je suis trop vieille, trop fatiguée. Condamnée à m'éteindre sous le tic-tac familier de la pendule.

Et puis, le ciel m'attend, même mon mari l'a déjà rejoint. Pourtant, je n'en ai pas envie. Toute ma vie on m'a dicté des choix. Cette fois, je choisi. Ma décision est prise ; je reste, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Elle m'emporte de force.

C'est ainsi que je m'obstine aussi, à rester devant cette pâle imitation de moi. Tel un fantôme, elle m'observe timidement. Elle ne me ressemble pas, je ne m'y reconnais pas. Elle n'est qu'une ombre, qu'une âme en peine abandonnée. Son visage est creusé, délicatement, par une multitude de minuscules rides. Elle reste élégante, malgré tout. Les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle voyait des choses qu'elle seule pourrait apercevoir, la femme passe une main dans ses rares cheveux blanc striés de quelques mèches encore blondes ; elle se parle. Elle _me_ parle. Sans jamais s'arrêter.

Et j'oublie encore qui je suis.

Mon fils me manque. Il ne passe pas souvent, à croire que je lui fais peur. Je ne lui jette pas la pierre : moi même, j'ai peur de moi. Ou plutôt de cette chose que je suis devenue. Il me semble que je l'ai aimé au premier battement de son minuscule cœur et je crois me rappeler que ce fut comme un immense coup de foudre dans le mien. Ce fruit de ma chair, si beau. Oui, je fus subjuguée d'amour, devant ce simple bébé. Je n'arrive plus à saisir les minces souvenirs, qu'ils me restent encore, relatant de son enfance ainsi que de son adolescence ; ils sont partis en fumé. Comme de vulgaires bouts de papiers brûlés qu'ils ne sont pas.

Et souvent, quand je le regarde, j'ai l'impression d'être devant Lucius. Je renais alors ; et, dans ma tête, des couleurs et des images prennent vie. J'organise de nouveau des bals devant la haute société. Je suis à Poudlard. Ma sœur me parle de ses rêves de grandeurs, tandis que l'autre me murmure à l'oreille des chansons dans mon grand lit. Une valse, dont la musique cadencée résonne à mes oreilles, m'emporte dans les méandres de ces chimères.

Je revis, douloureusement et délicieusement à la fois, chacune des périodes de mon existence. Mais ça ne dure jamais très longtemps, parce que ça a beau avoir l'air réel, il n'y a aucune réalité dans ce qu'invente mon esprit tortueux : ce sont juste des éclats de mon passé, mélangés à l'illusion d'être encore la jeune fille d'antan.

Après ces brefs éclairs de folie, il y a le néant. Qui emplit tout, et c'est d'autant plus atroce encore, que de continuer à se remémorer un passé qui s'échappe pour se briser. C'est terriblement pire. Je plonge alors, dans un océan fabriqué avec du vide, de la souffrance et des regrets. Coulant lentement sans même chercher à me débattre ; captive de cette marée faite d'abysse nébuleux, j'attends le souvenir qui me sauvera.

J'observe celle qui, téméraire, ose me faire face, et, dans un élan d'insolence indigne à mon rang, la maudis. Soudain, un rictus amer lui retrousse le nez, on dirait qu'une odeur nauséabonde flotte dans l'air tant le dégoût qui apparaît sur le visage de la femme est intense, immense.

Là, dans un sursaut final de lucidité, enfin...Tout me reviens...Je me reconnais. Je suis elle, elle est moi. Narcissa Black Malefoy.

Mais, pour encore combien de temps ?

_Une petite **review** pour une jeune auteure qui a besoins de conseils ? *yeux larmoyants*_

__


End file.
